


Loopholes

by skinandbones



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Flirting, Hair Braiding, M/M, sorta...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Kamui braids Quinn's hair and Quinn has trouble figuring out what it all means.





	Loopholes

**Author's Note:**

> What to say, what to say... except enjoy???

“Why are you doing this again?” Quinn looks over his shoulder, but Kamui immediately pokes his soft cheek, pushing him away with only his index finger. He bites back the temptation to cut that finger right off.

“Because I want to. What’s wrong with that?” Kamui begins by combing through the mild, red curls, separating a section in one hand and readies a second.

“Once again, my hair isn’t meant for—”

“As much as I love hearing you talk, my dear… you will zip zip those lips of yours.” Kamui prepares the third parting.

“It’s not worth the time—”

“Hush.” Kamui taps Quinn’s head with his fine toothed comb for disobeying. “Be still, or I’ll cut all your hair off myself if you continue with this attitude.”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Scared, Quinn grabs most of his hair to the right side, but Kamui stops him, squeezing his hand reassuringly. Quinn swallows, eyes casting down but the thought of snapping his hand is almost too good to try, but the urge dissipates. He drops his hand down, and Kamui lets go. “I swear if you try anything…”

“As if I would attempt such crime, it would be a pity to see you lose all of this,” Kamui answers back, hands back in Quinn’s hair with a gentler touch, absentmindedly raking through the lengths once more.

Quinn bends his head down in defeat, there’s no way of convincing Kamui to change his mind, not like he would listen to him when he has a goal already set. A small tug in his hair brings Quinn raising his head, allowing Kamui to work properly.

His worries swirling like a vortex, but he concentrates on those fingers still sifting through his hair. He remains silent all the way through. Kamui doesn’t hurt him, but he expects more from this. Maybe it’s one of the reasons why he can never understand what goes on in Kamui’s head, an amalgam of predictability and not.

The last time he had his hair braided, everyone hinted that something was going on between them. He denied the rumors immediately, setting his foot down that it was only one time he would allow it. Only because Kamui wouldn’t leave him alone, he was practically enamored by the entire affair.

“It’s nice,” Kamui hums, interlacing one section over the middle and crossing the right over the left. The process repeats. “I don’t understand why you hate it, it’s certainly better than mine, you know?” He snickers, “though it makes me light headed at times.”

Quinn touches the red ends over his shoulder, conscious about how it is. How easily knotted if not combed properly every day. It’s definitely not Minatsuki’s hair where it’s practically silk on heels. Minatsuki makes it look easy, but Quinn’s hair isn’t straight, too much volume like a bird’s nest. He has to make sure his fringe doesn’t get in the way, too; he never puts anything in it, no gel or hairspray. Not even hair clips or as small as a bobby pin, he keeps it simple.

“None of that now,” Kamui is serious, letting go of one section and taking Quinn’s hand, an out of body experience for Quinn as the redhead senses lips upon the surface.

“Hey…” A weak attempt but he allows the small kiss as the seconds pass before retreating back when it becomes unbearable. Kamui is silent, but Quinn is certain he enjoyed it.

It doesn’t take long for Kamui to complete the one braid, setting it right down the middle and holds it together.

“Almost done, lemme add one more thing.” Kamui slips into his pocket and removes a ball hair tie, on it is half red and half black with a deranged smile similar to his pair of earrings he wears all the time.

“There,” Kamui says, smiling as he finishes it. He pats a shoulder. “Now you’re free to move.”

Quinn slips a hand behind his head, feeling the perfect tight braid.

“It’s cute. Do you want another one?”

“No,” Quinn’s reply strikes fast. Kamui starts laughing, wrapping his arms around Quinn’s waist and rests his chin over his left shoulder, snuggling and quite comfortable in his favorite spot.

“Next time, then?”

“I said no, there’s no next time.” Quinn tries leaving, but it’s impossible with Kamui locking him down. “Can you let me go now?”

Kamui squeezes. “Only if you need the bathroom which you don’t.” He nuzzles against Quinn’s head. “You know, I never told you this but I think you’ll appreciate it. Want to hear it?”

“Not really,” Quinn hisses, struggling to move, but Kamui has him immobile.

“But I actually read somewhere that braiding someone’s hair is considered the first step towards courting someone. Isn’t it interesting?”

Quinn glares at Kamui, he doesn’t like where this is going. “Is that so…? Is this what it is now?”

It’s not once but twice Kamui has done this, but they shouldn’t mean a thing. What would he gain? It’s more suspicious when he treats it too formally, a joke thrown out the window.

“If I could add another one…” Kamui takes apart a section of red at the front and brings it behind Quinn’s left ear. “It would be right here, or you can let it hang, your choice. I could do one on both sides and tie them together, too.”

Quinn finally turns to him, Kamui’s expression has him hesitating. Kamui is serious about this.

“Telling me what you want won’t get you anywhere.”

“But now you know.”

“Doesn’t mean I’ll let you do it.”

“The act of courting someone is meant to be taken slowly, so what’s the rush?” Kamui lets go of the red hair and rests his hand back around Quinn’s torso. His fingers tapping slowly against the fabric of his shirt. “And I’m certain you’re the type who enjoys the progression rather than a quick fuck. I mean we haven’t dicked around but there were—”

“Shut up!” Quinn slams his hand into Kamui’s face and pushes him away, immediately taking a stand while Kamui whines at the loss of body warmth, but Quinn ignores him, heading out of his own damn room for a peace of mind. The heat across his cheeks are suddenly hot, but Kamui doesn’t need to know the emotions running rampant right now. His fingers are tempted to reach for the braid and undo Kamui’s work, but instead he mentally kicks at himself for allowing Kamui to touch him in the first place. A hand shots out around his right arm and pulls him back, stopping him, and Quinn turns around, growling at Kamui.

“We don’t have to fuck if that’s what you want,” Kamui insists, pleading. His face screaming at him for him to stay.

The corner of one eye twitches, Quinn is strangely captivated by the sudden change in Kamui’s voice. He’s not sure if it’s honesty he sees, or he’s being played the fool. The grip is anxious, power underneath every fingertip to stop him from running away. Kamui is prepared to keep him grounded if Quinn decides to leave, but the idea delights Quinn if he cuts the arm off right now. Would Kamui hate him then or fall deeper for him?

Quinn cringes. “What’re you saying? Let me go, you shit.”

“One more braid before you leave.” Kamui is still hopeful at best.

“This isn’t courting or whatever you think it is. It’s not a game, and I’m not someone you can toy with.”

“Then, what do you think I’m doing?”

“It’s obvious, you’re bored. It’s how you pass the time. You’ll find something, grow attach to it, and then throw it away when you’re finished.”

“You think so lowly of me. I never knew that, it’s actually riveting.” Kamui snickers. “And you fear attachment still, anything involving intimacy. You shy away from it, but a part of you is still here. Sometimes you hold back, sometimes not. But now, you have my little gift in your hair. What does that say?”

Quinn stands rooted to the floor, looking down as if he’s been figured out. Shame washes over him, his mind almost shuts down but out of the darkness, he finds strength and grabs onto it.

“Damn, I was only kidding. I could be totally wrong, I’m sorry.” Kamui pulls on Quinn’s sleeve instead. Without a warning, Quinn punches Kamui straight in the face with his other hand, the impact sends the taller man tumbling into the ground.

“Oh fuck. Ow, ow… damn that hurts.” Kamui rubs his sore face, the immediate red starts flaring up. “I definitely deserved that. Wow, you sure know how to throw a punch.”

“You’re an asshole,” Quinn responds and makes his way back to his bed, gathering himself on top and crossing his legs. He misses the shock on Kamui’s face, but he hears his footsteps growing near until Kamui slips in front of his view and folds his legs together as well.

They’re in close proximity already, Quinn tells himself this isn’t courting at all, but Kamui doesn’t say a word about anything, merely starts humming the tune of “Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star” as he waits. It’s downright confusing and infuriating, Quinn observes the obvious happiness from Kamui as if whatever happened a minute ago never existed.

“You should get it iced.” Quinn leans forward a bit, and Kamui takes his hair into his grasp, working his magic like before.

“Nah, I’m good.”

They leave it alone. Quinn watches carefully how Kamui’s hands work, thinking Kamui is a kid of sorts like today is his birthday. He keeps his gaze averted from Kamui’s own the entire way, but his sore cheek serves as a distraction.

Without realizing it, Kamui is done once he wraps it with a thin hair band. “There, all done.”

The braid hangs in front of Quinn. Before he knows it, he brings it back behind his ear. It stays, and Kamui grins blatantly, the sight is practically burning.

“How about I work on that third one?”

“Don’t push your luck.”

Kamui’s mirth is infectious, he accepts without arguing while Quinn wonders how long it’ll take before he expects another visit from him.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
